Field
The present disclosure relates to a tape cartridge including a support member rotatably supporting a core of a tape roll, and a printer using the tape cartridge for printing.
Description of the Related Art
A technique is already known in which 6 an information recording part is disposed on an end part of a tape roll attachable to and detachable from a printer to read and write information such as a used tape amount of the tape roll from and to the information recording part.
The prior art is a non-versatile special information transfer technique including writing information with markers or inkjet printing of invisible ink and reading the printed information with infrared radiation. Therefore, to enhance versatility and easily electronically write (or read) comparatively large capacity information, it is conceivable that a storage medium is disposed on a roll. In this case, a terminal part conductive to the storage medium is disposed on and exposed outside the roll and, when the roll is mounted on the printer, an external terminal disposed on the printer can be brought into contact and made conductive with the terminal part so that predetermined information can be read from or written to the storage medium.
However, the external terminal and the terminal part may not necessarily reliably be brought into contact with each other when the roll is mounted on the printer depending on the disposed positions of the storage medium and the terminal part, which makes it difficult to read or write information with high reliability.